Panem High Chat Room
by Wonderstrucks
Summary: The tributes of the 74th Hunger Games all go to the same high school. What if they enter the same chatroom? Well, drama happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hi! So I haven't been on here in what feels like forever. I've lost all inspiration for my Harry/Ginny fanfic, but that doesn't mean it's done for good. There could be a time in the future where I find the gusto to continue it, but for now, I just don't see that happening. My obsession has kind of switched, obviously. And that doesn't mean I've stopped writing. It's just about a new fandom. Right now, I'm mostly writing Alexbelle which can be found on my tumblr (listed on my page). Moving on. I know there are a lot of crackfics like this out there, but I just couldn't help myself. Sorry if this is a little awkward or weird to you; I enjoy writing humor. This is a story where you have to use your imagination. So please do so. :) I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Catnip has entered the chat room. **

Catnip typed: Hello? Is anyone on here?

_Awkward silence._

Catnip typed: Guess not…

**BreadBoy has entered the chat room. **

BreadBoy typed: Hello? Anyone here?

Catnip typed: Yeah I am.

BreadBoy typed: Asklfd;l

Catnip typed: Are you okay?

BreadBoy typed: Yeah sorry. I just… I'm fine.

Catnip typed: Okay…

**Snares-n-Strawberries has entered the chat room. **

Snares-n-Strawberries typed: Hey Catnip!

Catnip typed: Hey Gale. What's up?

Snares-n-Strawberries typed: Nothing much. Want to go hunting later?

Catnip typed: Sure, I bet I can sneak out.

BreadBoy typed: …

Snares-n-Strawberries typed: Who are you?

BreadBoy typed: Peeta. We go to the same school…

Snares-n-Strawberries typed: Oh yeah, that's right. You work at the bakery right?

BreadBoy typed: Yeah… so… are you guys together or something?

Catnip typed: No, we're just friends. Why?

BreadBoy typed: No reason.

Snares-n-Strawberries typed: Okay… well I have to go. See you later, right Katniss?

Catnip typed: Yeah, see ya :)

**Snares-n-Strawberries has logged off. **

**Marvelous has logged on. **

BreadBoy typed: Oh great…

Marvelous typed: What's that supposed to mean bread boy?

BreadBoy typed: Nothing at all.

Catnip typed: Nice username. -_-

Marvelous typed: Was that sarcasm?

Catnip typed: No… not at all…

Marvelous typed: Good. :)

BreadBoy typed: Woowww!

Marvelous typed: What?

BreadBoy typed: Nothing at all.

**GlimGlam and KnifeSnuggler have logged on. **

Marvelous typed: Glimmer hi! :)

GlimGlam typed: Oh… hi Marvel.

KnifeSnuggler typed: Not even gonna bother saying hi to me Marvel?

Marvelous typed: Sorry. :/ Hi Clove…

KnifeSnuggler typed: Whatever. Who are BreadBoy and Catnip?

Catnip typed: I'm Katniss.

BreadBoy typed: And I'm Peeta. We go to the same school…

GlimGlam typed: We do?

Catnip typed: Yes….

GlimGlam typed: Huh, I've never heard of you guys.

Marvelous typed: Hi Glimmer!

KnifeSnuggler typed: Marvel you already said hi, you idiot.

Marvelous typed: Shut up Clove! :(

KnifeSnuggler typed: I will when you do.

**SexyAndYouKnowIt has logged on. **

Marvelous typed: Who the hell are you?

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: It's me, Cato…

KnifeSnuggler typed: Wow. Nice username.

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Was that sarcasm, babe?

KnifeSnuggler typed: Don't call me babe!

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Okay whatever you say babe. ;)

KnifeSnuggler typed: You're so lucky I'm not there right now. Very lucky.

Marvelous typed: Can you two take your fighting somewhere else please?

GlimGlam typed: Hi Cato! :D

KnifeSnuggler typed: A little slow, aren't we Glimmer?

Marvelous typed: Leave Glimmer alone!

KnifeSnuggler typed: I will when you do.

Marvelous typed: Will you stop saying that?!

KnifeSnuggler typed: I will when you do.

Marvelous typed: UGHH!

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Marvel, calm your pants.

Marvelous typed: You know what? I'm out!

GlimGlam typed: Out where?

Marvelous typed: I mean I'm getting offline.

KnifeSnuggler typed: Oh thank god!

Marvelous typed: Yeah you're lucky this time Clove, but I'll be back!

**Marvelous has logged off. **

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Phew! I thought he'd never leave.

KnifeSnuggler typed: Tell me about it…

GlimGlam typed: Cato, I love your username. 3

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Thanks Glim. Glad someone does. ;)

GlimGlam typed: ;)

KnifeSnuggler typed: Don't make me vomit.

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Well someone's a little jealous.

KnifeSnuggler typed: Of what? There's nothing to be jealous of!

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Oh please. Don't act like you don't love me.

KnifeSnuggler typed: It's not acting!

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Calm down, babe. You're so tense.

GlimGlam typed: Why are you calling her babe?

KnifeSnuggler typed: Relax Glimmer. He calls everyone babe, even guys sometimes.

SexyAndYouKnowIt typed: Yeah, but you like it. ;)

KnifeSnuggler typed: WILL YOU STOP ALREADY? I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. OKAY?

BreadBoy typed: Whoa I'm outta here…

Catnip typed: Same.

**BreadBoy and Catnip have logged off. **

GlimGlam typed: Who were they?

KnifeSnuggler typed: You've got to be kidding me.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter! I really hope you all liked it. I know it's slightly awkward and different, but that's just me. If you have any (friendly) suggestions about the characters, the plot, or anything you want to see happen, don't hesitate to message me or leave it in your review! So there really wasn't a lot of thought put in to this. It's just for a good laugh. I'll probably be writing a **_**real **_**story sometime soon. And with that, I bid you goodbye. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel terrible for kind of forgetting about this story. I know it seems like it shouldn't take a while to update something like this, but I've been so busy between schoolwork and writing my story on tumblr that this was almost a low priority to me. So I apologize to anyone who has been waiting weeks to read the next chapter. I'll try to update more regularly, or the best I can. Thank you so much for your reviews, guys. I really appreciate them!**

* * *

**CorcnucopiaPrince has entered the chat room. **

CornucopiaPrince types, "Well I guess no one's on so…"

**CornucopiaPrince has turned on his webcam. **

Outside of the chat room, Thresh starts dancing to Party Rock Anthem.

CornucopiaPrince types, "None of you can see my boss dancing right now! Your loss!"

**KnifeSnuggler has entered the chat room. **

KnifeSnuggler types, "What the hell?"

CornucopiaPrince types, "Aaklfjsdklg when did you get on here?"

**CornucopiaPrince has turned off his webcam. **

KnifeSnuggler types, "Thank you! I don't need to be seeing that."

CornucopiaPrince types, "Why so rude?"

**FlowersD11 has entered the chatroom. **

CornucopiaPrince types, "Rue? What are you doing on here? This is the high school chatroom."

FlowersD11 types, "It is? Oh sorry! I got confused."

KnifeSnuggler types, "That's likely."

CornucopiaPrince types, "You shut up!"

FlowersD11 types, "Am I missing something here?"

CornucopiaPrince types, "No not at all. Come on, Rue. Let's get off."

**CornucopiaPrince and FlowersD11 have exited the chat room.**

KnifeSnuggler types, "Wowwww!"

**Catnip and BreadBoy have entered the chat room. **

KnifeSnuggler types, "Well this is just great."

Catnip types, "What?"

KnifeSnuggler types, "Oh nothing. I'd just rather not have to see your usernames pop up on my screen."

BreadBoy types, "Don't talk to her like that!"

Catnip types, "Peeta, it's fine. She's not worth getting all worked up."

KnifeSnuggler types, "Yeah lover boy! Listen to your girlfriend."

BreadBoy types, "Katniss did someone say something?"

Catnip types, "No, I didn't see anything."

KnifeSnuggler types, "How mature…"

**GlimGlam has entered the chat room. **

BreadBoy types, "Oh joy!"

GlimGlam types, "Was that sarcasm, lover boy?"

KnifeSnuggler types, "THAT'S MY NAME FOR HIM! WHO SAID YOU COULD USE IT?"

GlimGlam types, "Whoa! Calm down there, sweetie."

KnifeSnuggler types, "Don't. Call. Me. Sweetie."

GlimGlam types, "Sure thing, sweetie."

KnifeSnuggler types, "You'll be murdered in your sleep."

GlimGlam types, "Excuse me?!"

KnifeSnuggler types, "You heard me."

Catnip types, "Can we ever come on here when there _isn't _a bunch of drama going on?"

BreadBoy types, "I've been wondering that myself."

**Marvelous has entered the chat room. **

Catnip types, "And just when I thought this couldn't get any worse…"

KnifeSnuggler types, "I must be dreaming because I finally agree with the girl on fire about something."

Marvelous types, "Are you two talking about me?"

KnifeSnuggler types, "No! Not at all! We were talking about Barney the dinosaur."

Marvelous types, "Why were you talking about Barney? That's just weird, Clove."

KnifeSnuggler types, "If I were there right now, you'd see me face palming."

GlimGlam types, "Why?"

Marvelous types, "Aslajfdklgjf hi Glimmer!"

He always felt nervous around her.

GlimGlam types, "Hi Marvel…"

KnifeSnuggler types, "Sounds like she's excited to see you…"

Marvelous types, "Shut up!"

KnifeSnuggler types, "I will when you do."

Marvelous types, "Can you stop? Where's Cato when you need him?!"

**SexyAndYouKnowIt has entered the chat room. **

Catnip types, "Odair he is!"

BreadBoy types, "Hahahaha!"

KnifeSnuggler types, "Yeah what a great sense of humor you have."

Marvelous types, "THANK YOU. Cato, get you're your girlfriend out of here!"

KnifeSnuggler types, "I. AM. NOT. HIS. GIRLFRIEND."

Clove is starting to get really mad. If she was there with Cato right now, she would verify that.

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "You keep saying that, babe."

KnifeSnuggler types, "I will."

GlimGlam types, "Stop it, Clove! It's obvious you're just playing hard to get!"

KnifeSnuggler types, "Oh that's what you think?"

GlimGlam types, "It's what I know!"

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "Ladies! Ladies! Stop fighting over me."

Marvelous types, "Stop being so selfish. Not _all _girls love you. Someday you'll wake up and realize that."

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "You're just jealous, Marvel. You actually make it really obvious."

Marvelous types, "Yeah, right. I wouldn't be jealous of you in a million years."

KnifeSnuggler types, "Now look who's fighting."

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "You stay out of this!"

KnifeSnuggler types, "Don't tell me what to do!"

GlimGlam types, "Cato, do you want to go do something with me?"

KnifeSnuggler types, "And by 'something' she means make out."

GlimGlam types, "WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!"

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "Ladies, for the last time, stop fighting over me. There's plenty of Cato to go around."

GlimGlam types, "Yeah, but not for Clove."

KnifeSnuggler types, "Why don't you go make out with Marvel? I think that would make him really happy."

Marvelous types, "CLOVE!"

GlimGlam types, "…."

BreadBoy types, "Katniss, do you want to make a private chat? I have to ask you something."

Catnip types, "Sure. Anything to get out of here."

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "Aww! Are you guys leaving?"

Catnip types, "Yeah and thank god we are."

**Catnip and BreadBoy have started a private chat room. **

GlimGlam types, "….."

KnifeSnuggler types, "….."

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "….."

Marvelous types, "I wonder what they're talking about."

KnifeSnuggler types, "Who really cares?"

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "Apparently Marvel."

Marvelous types, "I feel so unloved right now."

GlimGlam types, "….."

KnifeSnuggler types, "What now, Glimmer?"

GlimGlam types, "Oh nothing! I'll be back on tomorrow."

**GlimGlam has exited the chat room. **

SexyAndYouKnowIt types, "Well that wasn't weird or anything."

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter! I feel like it's really repetitive. I do have a few ideas for upcoming chapters though so get ready for that. As always, if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or things you'd like to see then leave me a nice review! I'll try my best to update soon. Reviews help my motivation. I think Peeta would really appreciate it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And you all thought I was kidding when I said I would update soon. I wanted to make it up to you since I hadn't updated for weeks. It's not too often that you come across Hunger Games fanfiction that's not serious so that's why I started writing this. I really take your requests to heart so don't be afraid to leave some in your review. :)**

* * *

_DeepInTheMeadow_ types, "Katniss? Are you here?"

_Catnip_ types, "Prim? What are you doing on here?"

_DeepInTheMeadow_ types, "I had a scary dream last night and you left the house early before I woke up."

_Catnip_ types, "Oh I'm sorry, little duck. What happened?"

Prim takes a deep breath before answering. She's still traumatized from last night.

_DeepInTheMeadow_ types, "I had a nightmare that—that those big scary people at your school tried to kill me…"

Katniss stares at her screen wide-eyed. Why would Prim be having dreams like that? She hadn't even met them before much less seen them. Not that she knows of anyway.

_Catnip _types, "Don't let it bother you. The Careers—as they like to call themselves—aren't that scary. They just like to make themselves seem that way."

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Aww! Don't be scared, little one."

Prim gasps in shock. How long has he been here? Frightened, she doesn't want to stay here any longer.

_Catnip _types, "When the hell did you get on here?"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Is that any of your business?"

Taking this as her chance, Prim gets off the chat room quickly.

Katniss knows she's probably still scared, hoping that's the reason she suddenly got offline.

_Catnip _types, "Well thanks a lot! You scared my sister away!"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Hey! That's not my fault. It's not like I try to be scary."

_Catnip _types, "Yeah, I'm sure you don't."

Peeta decides to get on the chat room now. He hopes Katniss is on, too. He still can't believe he plucked up the courage to ask her what he did yesterday.

_BreadBoy _types, "Hi Katniss and… oh, hi, Cato…"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Is that any way to talk to me?"

_Catnip types, "_Just ignore him. Hi, Peeta. How are you?"

She can't help but smile. Ever since yesterday she's been a great mood. Peeta finally asked her out on a date—something she never thought would happen.

_BreadBoy _types, "Good. :) How are you?"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Cato's starting to wish he didn't come on in the first place. The only reason he came on was because he was hoping Clove would be on. He loves teasing her any chance he gets. But clearly, she isn't so he doesn't see any reason to stay. He'd rather not watch the two lovebirds flirting with each other anyway.

_Catnip _types, "Well now that you mention it, you are."

_BreadBoy_ types, "Katniss…"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Did you really just say that to me?"

_Catnip _types, "Yeah I did. Got a problem?"

_BreadBoy _types, "Katniss, let's just go. He isn't worth it."

The last thing Peeta wants is for them to go to school tomorrow and see her getting beat up by Cato and his little posse. Not that Katniss isn't weak, but four or five against one never turns out well.

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "I'd listen to your boyfriend if I were you. You don't want to mess with me."

_**CornucopiaPrince **_**has entered the chat room. **

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Oh great! Now what?"

_CornucopiaPrince_ types, "What's that supposed to mean?"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "It means I'm surrounded by idiots."

_**Foxface **_**has entered the chat room. **

_Catnip types, _"…"

_BreadBoy _types, "Katniss, what's wrong?"

Katniss always calls the quiet, ginger-haired girl at her school Foxface, but she's never told anyone that. It's slightly spooky that she would make her chat username that. It's not like should know…

_Catnip _types, "Umm, Foxface, is that your real name?"

_Foxface _doesn't answer.

_BreadBoy _types, "Hello? Katniss asked you a question."

_Foxface _still doesn't answer.

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _"Dude, why did you even come on if you aren't going to say anything?"

_Foxface _remains silent.

_BreadBoy _types, "…."

_Catnip _types, "….."

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "Guys, leave her alone! Maybe she's shy."

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Well that's obvious, but why would she come on a chat room then?"

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "Well maybe she's just trying to make friends!"

Cato snorts with amusement.

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Well a chat room isn't the best place for that."

_Foxface _types, "."

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "See? She said something!"

_BreadBoy _types, "She typed a period. That isn't saying anything."

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "Leave her alone!"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Do you have a creepy crush on her or something?"

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "….."

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Ha! Knew it! I called it."

_Catnip _types, "So maybe he does? Don't bug him about it."

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "I just don't understand how you can have a crush on someone who never even talks."

_Foxface _types, ".."

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "I know. They're all so rude."

_Foxface _types, "…"

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "I agree. We should just get off."

_Catnip _types, "?"

_BreadBoy _types, "What?"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Wtf? She isn't saying anything!"

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "And your point is?"

_Foxface _types, "…."

_CornucopiaPrince _types, "Okay, okay. You're right. Let's go!"

_**CornucopiaPrince **_**and **_**Foxface **_**have logged off. **

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Thank god! I thought that would never end."

_BreadBoy _types, "Tell me about it."

_**GlimGlam, KnifeSnuggler, **_**and **_**Marvelous **_**have entered the chat room. **

_Catnip _types, "I smell trouble."

_GlimGlam _types, "Wasn't that fun, babe?"

_Marvelous _types, "Yeah it was. :)"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Wtf am I missing something?"

_KnifeSnuggler _types, "Glimmer and Marvel went out on a 'date.'"

_GlimGlam _types, "Yes we did! And I loved every minute of it."

_Marvelous _types, ":)"

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Since when were you two dating?!"

_GlimGlam _types, "What's the matter, Cato? Jealous?"

_KnifeSnuggler _types, "Oh I see what's going on now!"

_Marvelous _types, "What?"

_KnifeSnuggler _types, "She's just using him to get to you, Cato."

_SexyAndYouKnowIt _types, "Oh! Well that makes more sense."

_Marvelous _types, "What? No she isn't!"

_GlimGlam _types, "I would never do that to Marvel! I love him!"

_Marvelous _types, "I love you too, Glimmer. :)"

_GlimGlam _types, ":)"

Clove face palms.

* * *

**A/N: My god, that chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you all liked reading it as much as I loved writing it. I included a lot of ideas I had bottled up inside of me since I first came up with this story idea—Foxface's code, Glimmer's trick, and everything else to be found humorous in this chapter. This literally took me only an hour to write so sorry if it isn't the best. Anyway, tell me your thoughts—constructive criticism, requests, comments, anything. Now go review before Foxface …'s you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Finally, here it is—the new chapter of PHCR! I apologize a thousand times for sort of neglecting this story. I've just had a lot to do lately with school wrapping up on top of everything else that I'm writing in my free time. This is actually a lot harder to write than you think. It's about time I updated this story, especially since I have a lot of good ideas coming up. Thank you for all your lovely reviews! Seriously, they mean a lot. Well, without further ado, let's see how all our tributes are doing.**

* * *

**Snares-n-Strawberries has logged on. **

Underdasea types: ….

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Umm, hi. Who are you?

Underdasea types: It's me Madge. You deliver strawberries to my family's house every week…

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Oh…yeah that's right; I do.

Underdasea types: So…umm…how are you?

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Pretty good. How about you?

Underdasea types: Good….

Snares-n-Strawberries types: …

Underdasea types: ….

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Well this is awkward.

Underdasea types: Tell me about it.

**Catnip has entered the chat room. **

Catnip types: Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something here?"

Underdasea types: What? No!

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Not at all! Why would you think that?

Catnip types: Oh, no reason… ;)

Snares-n-Strawberries types: And that's supposed to mean what?

Catnip types: Nothing at all….

Underdasea types: Katniss, what's going on with you? You're acting weird.

Catnip types: Am I? I didn't notice.

Snares-n-Strawberries: You kind of are….

Catnip types: Oh, look at you two agreeing on everything. :)

Underdasea types: What are you talking about? We only agreed on one thing.

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Yeah, she's right.

Catnip types: Well that makes two.

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Okay, you can stop that now, Catnip.

Catnip types: Stop what?

Underdasea types: If you could see me right now, I would be face palming.

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Same—I mean okay.

Catnip types: Aw! You were going to agree with her again.

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Yes, okay. We agreed on _two _things. Happy now?

Catnip types: Very…Well I should be going now. I have to go talk to Peeta.

**Catnip has logged off. **

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Well okay. Bye then!

Underdasea types: What was that all about?

Snares-n-Strawberries types: No idea. You never know with Katniss.

Underdasea types: True that.

Snares-n-Strawberries types: …..

Underdasea types: …

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Okay this is getting really awkward.

Underdasea types: Awkward turtle!

Snares-n-Strawberries types: What?

Underdasea types: Awkward turtle, duh!

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Okay….

**GlimGlam, KnifeSnuggler, SexyAndYouKnowIt, and Marvelous have entered the chat room. **

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Oh, boy! Here comes trouble.

GlimGlam types: Who? Where? D:

KnifeSnuggler types: Calm your pants, Barbie. He was talking about us.

Marvelous types: Don't talk to her like that!

KnifeSnuggler types: I do what I want, thanks.

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: Ooh! Sassy Clove.

KnifeSnuggler types: Shut up.

Underdasea types: Awkward turtle!

KnifeSnuggler types: Wtf?

Snares-n-Strawberries: Don't even ask.

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: Were we talking to you, snare boy?

Snares-n-Strawberries types: Well now you are.

KnifeSnuggler types: Excuse me, but since when were you part of this, Cato? I can speak for myself.

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: Alright, alright! Easy there, girlfriend.

KnifeSnuggler types: Do. Not. Call. Me. That.

GlimGlam types: So Marvel, are you ready for our date later? Xoxo

Marvelous types: I sure am. :) Can't wait!

KnifeSnuggler types: Silently vomiting.

GlimGlam types: Oh, shut up, Clove! You're just jealous.

KnifeSnuggler types: Of you and Marvel? Don't make me laugh!

Marvelous types: Oh, please, Clove. Everyone knows you've loved me since the sixth grade.

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: WHAT?!

KnifeSnuggler types: kajfldjgklrejh

Underdasea types: Huh?

KnifeSnuggler types: alkjfslgjkghl

Snares-n-Strawberries: Umm…okay.

KnifeSnuggler types: That is actually the funniest thing I ever heard in my life. I'd rather lick the bottom of a wet tire.

Marvelous types: Wow! Thanks, Clove…

KnifeSnuggler types: Anytime!

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: So you don't like Marvel, right?"

KnifeSnuggler types: What's it to you, Blondie?

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: Nothing…nothing at all.

GlimGlam types: …..

Marvelous types: What is it, Glimmer? Is something wrong?

GlimGlam types: What? No! Nothing at all! I was just thinking about our date. :)

Marvelous types: Oh, okay. :)

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: Wow….

Marvelous types: Shut up, Cato. At least I have a girlfriend.

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: Yeah, but I don't think twelve year olds count.

KnifeSnuggler types: Ooh!

Marvelous types: Did you really just say that?

Underdasea types: Gale, we should probably leave….

Snares-n-Strawberries types: I'm with you there.

**Underdasea and Snares-n-Strawberries have disconnected from the chat room. **

SexyAndYouKnowIt types: No I typed it actually.

Marvelous types: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!

KnifeSnuggler types: Whoa, there! Someone's getting a little too excited. Save it for the bedroom.

Marvelous types: I'M OUT!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! So I'd say this had a lot more drama than humor, huh? Katniss was like the love guru or something, Gale had quite the attitude, Clove was being sassy as usual, and Marvel was just being well, Marvel. I have to say my favorite line is the last one from Clove. She's literally the queen of back sass. So, what was your favorite part? What would you like to see next time? Go ahead and tell me in your lovely little review. If you don't, Katniss will set you up with the person you hate most. **


End file.
